Edward
Edward (エデ Edi?) is a trainee Myrmidon of Daein's Dawn Brigade. He is a reckless sword fighter who is easily excitable. He thinks of himself very highly and is very cheery, but is very naive, thinking that if somebody says to do something, then its the right thing to do, as shown when he gets the Caladbolg. Edward hates the wars following the one for Daein's liberation, and thinks that if he can convince the other Daein soldiers to leave, the war will end. He knows Nevassa like the back of his hand, and is very helpful to the Dawn Brigade. His best friend Leonardo (an archer in the Dawn Brigade) tries to teach him a sense of responsiblity, but Edward just think he nags too much. His personal sword, Caladbolg, as a gift from Pelleas in Part III. History Prior to the formation of the Dawn Brigade and the events of Radiant Dawn, Edward lived on the streets of Daein with no family. He managed to keep his cheerful personality despite his terrible status in Daein, but he would still leave this lifestyle behind in a heartbeat. Edward started training with a sword in hopes of joining the Mad King's War in order to move up in the world, but Ashnard's death put an end to that opportunity. Once the Begnion Occupational Army started to do as they pleased in Daein, Edward fled from town to town, managing to survive. Edward soon met Leonardo, who was also fleeing the Occupational Army, and taught Leonardo some basics for survival. Leonardo, in turn, taught Edward some basics for fighting, and their friendship began to form. The two eventually met Micaiah, Nolan and Sothe and formed the Dawn Brigade to fight for a better tomorrow for Daein. Ending Edward -Blade of Justice- Edward lived as an ordinary commoner, despite the queen's wishes, but he often visited the Keep to bear good news. In-game In part one, Edward joins automatically in the prolouge with Micaiah. In part three, his joins automatically again in chapter six, along with all the other Dawn Brigade members. Classes He appears on Level 4 as a Myrmidon using Swords, promoting in Level 21, he'll turn a Swordsmaster being very powerful and quick. In level 21 again, he will promotes into a lengendary Trueblade, having very high Skill, Speed and Attack. All classes of Edward can only use Swords Starting Stats |Myrmidon |4 |19 |7/0 |7 |11 |12 |8 |5 |0 |6 |Sword-D *'Items:' Iron Sword, Vulnerary *'Skills:'Wrath, (Critical +5), Shove *'Affinity:' Light *'Authority:' 0 Growth Rates *'HP:' 85% *'Strength:' 60% *'Magic:' 5% *'Skill:' 65% *'Speed:' 60% *'Luck:' 50% *'Defense:' 35% *'Resistance:' 20% Edward can be a great unit for the Dawn Brigade. He'll easily max out his HP and Speed within a decent amount of levels, allowing for a little Bonus Experience to pump up his lacking Defense. Once he promotes to second tier, he'll become extremely powerful and can take down most foes in his way while dodging a ton of the attacks thrown at him. His high avoid is good-- it makes up for his crappy Defense. Promotional Gains Swordmaster *'HP:' +2 *'Strength:' +1 *'Magic:' +2 *'Skill:' +1 *'Speed:' +1 *'Defense:' +1 *'Resistance:' +2 *'Con:' +1 *'Move:' +1 Trueblade *'HP:' +4 *'Strength:' +2 *'Magic:' +4 *'Skill:' +2 *'Speed:' +2 *'Defense:' +2 *'Resistance:' +4 Overall Edward, like many other myrmidons, has high speed and Skill growths; he even has a 60% strength growth. He usually maxes Strength, Skill and Speed and ends up with quite high HP, Luck and Defence for a Trueblade. his only weak point is his mediocre Resistance, but with his high evade and a support with someone with a earth affinity, he'll just dodge anything thrown at him. de:Edward Category:Fire Emblem:Radiant Dawn Characters Category:Playable characters